


Neo? Jeno?

by Yutaswifeu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cats, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 10:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yutaswifeu/pseuds/Yutaswifeu
Summary: Renjun found a cat while going back to home. Does he know the cat is Jeno?





	Neo? Jeno?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi^^ I might mess this story up but I couldn't stop writing;-;

It's only beginning of the new school year but Renjun already hates it plus the weather is still hot and instead of going to beach Renjun stucks into school and many homeworks. Yes since the first week the teachers giving many homeworks and Renjun doesn't even have chance to go out.

 

"Injunnie"

Jaemin,his childhood friend,puts his head on his shoulder and closes his eyes. The sun is melting them and Renjun feels the heaviness of Jaemin's head and rises up his shoulder to annoy the other

"What?"

Finally Jaemin raises up his head and looks at clouds. He throws a little stone and sighs

"I'm so bored. Should we skip the classes and go to beach?"

As expected Jaemin reads his mind. Spending so much time with someone causes to share same brain cells and both Renjun and Jaemin are so used to this situation.

"We can't! Mr Moon is after me because of the last incident and bet he would call my mom"

"Which one?"

"Science lab,spilling chemicals on his plant which he had spend all of his days in there because of that damn plant remember??"

Jaemin starts to laugh when he remembers the incident and it was just the second week. They knew Mr Moon is on making a hypothesis but Renjun accidentally bumped test tubes and some chemicals spilled on the plant. Mr Moon kicked Renjun out of the class and since then,actually for a week, he is after Renjun. 

 

"Stop laughing you little!"

Renjun doesn't lose time to put Jaemin's head on headlock and Jaemin is hitting the other's arm,waiting for mercy.

 

 

***

 

 

When Renjun and Jaemin seperated their ways a black stray cat starts to chafing between Renjun's leg while looking up to him. The boy rubs the cat's fur for few seconds then starts to walk again but the cat is following him,meowing behind Renjun.

"What do you want? Food? You look fat tho!"

Renjun goes back and holds the cat between his arms,hugging him tightly. He raises up the cat to air and checks for strap.

"You don't have strap but you look like well maintained"

 

Meow

 

Renjun smiles and looks around. He wants to ask someone if the cat has owner but no one is around and there isn't a trace that the cat is belong to someone. He sighs and goes to home with the cat in his arms.

 

 

***

 

 

"What do you mean you turned Jeno into a cat Hyuck? Did you lose your mind????"

 

Mark hasn't stopped walking into room and Donghyuck feels tired to watch him. 

"It was an accident"

Mark rolls his eyes and stops suddenly. 

"Where is he now?"

"I don't know"

"Great. Jeno is a cat and who knows where is he,how many struggles he has to overcome"

 

***

 

Renjun is caressing the back of his cat while laying on his bed and reviewing some notes of Mr Moon's class. He is just looking but doesn't understand anything. The cat is purring every touch of Renjun and he looks happy. 

"I think I should give you a name right?"

Meow

"Meow??"

The cat raises up and streches his back while softly digging his claws to Renjun's skin on his shirt. Renjun closes his eyes in pain.

"You haven't heard my ideas about it"

Meow

Yes another meow came from the cat and it looks like he is communicating with Renjun,unfortunately Renjun can't understand anything.

 

"I haven't had pet before so let me check names for you"

The cat goes back to sleeping on Renjun's tummy,carelessly...

 

"Boo looks cute"

The cat purred grumply...

"Okay you didn't like it. What about Joe?"

Another grumpy purr comes

"Neo??"

The cat goes down from Renjun's tummy and goes to downstairs. Renjun feels offended and calls Jaemin.

 

"So you have a cat now?"

"Yes"

"And you think he can understand you"

"Yes"

"Offf Jun c'mon! I know animals can understands their owners feelings but isn't it too early for this"

"Make me remember that why we are friends later" 

"Cause you love me"

"Disgusting"

 

 

***

 

 

"What do you mean Jeno hyung isn't here?"

Almost everyone is asking this to Donghyuck and the young wizard digs himself into magic books to bring back to Jeno wherever he is but it looks like impossible.

Jisung has been hitting his forehead since he learns what happened. 

"I'll ask Doyoung hyung"

"No no no no Jisung come here"

Donghyuck quickly pulls the younger's arm and looks at him with pleaded eyes. 

"He will kill me if he learns"

"But he will start to suspect"

"I'll bring Jeno back okay?"

"Okay buf If he asks anything I don't know"

"Okay"

 

 

***

 

Almost a week passed and Renjun is so used to sleep with Neo (yes he gave him this name). He always hugs Neo,plays with him and feels that Neo is also get use to him even to his name. 

 

"Finally I could see your cat"

"He has a name"

"Yes you always mention him almost everywhere. I'm jealous" 

"Adopt a cat then"

Renjun shrugs and takes Neo on his lap,rubbing his chin with his index and Neo starts to purr,closing his eyes. 

 

"I wanna touch him too" 

Jaemin takes Neo on his lap but the cat feels grumpy again. Without hesistation he bites Jaemin's hand and the guy parts his lips with pain.

"He didn't like you"

"I noticed" 

Neo gets back on Renjun's lap and places himself between Renjun's leg.

 

 

***

 

When Renjun opens his eyes he sees a guy instead of Neo. He screamed and kicked the guy off the bed. 

"HOLY MOT- WHO THE FUC-"

"Renjun it's me,Neo!" 

Renjun grabs a pillow and throws it to the half naked stranger in his bed. It's impossible that someone can get into his 2nd floor room and snuggles into him on his bed in the middle of night.

The guy gets up and raises his hands. He looks worried too. 

"Renjun please listen to me"

Renjun is about to throw another pillow and he is ready to attack until he heard his mothers voice. He pushes the guy into his wardrobe and gets into his bed.

"Sweetie is everything okay?"

His mom gets inside and looks at the pillows on the floor and then Renjun. 

"Yes I had a nightmare. Haha just it don't worry mom"

"Ah okay~ where is Neo?"

"Ah... He must be her-"

 

Meow

 

"Is the voice come from your wardrobe?"

"No"

"Huang Renjun!"

 

His mom makes his steps towards to wardrobe and Renjun wants to stop her. He doesn't want her mom to see a half naked stranger boy in his wardrobe and he already feel ashamed. 

When his mom turns to him with Neo in her arms Renjun just blankly looking at them. So the guy is really Neo?? 

"When did you get there~?"

Her mom asks Neo while petting his head and goes down with him. Meanwhile Renjun sticks to his bed.

 

 

***

 

As soon as Renjun comes back from school he searchs for Neo and finds him on his bed,lying on the edge of the bed and licking his furs. Renjun suddenly furrows his eyebrows that imagining a person do the same thing. 

 

Meow

 

"Yeah,Meow to you too"

He sits next to him and Neo quickly climbs up to his lap. Renjun feels hesistant to rub his furs after what he saw this morning.

"What are you exactly???" 

Meow

"Right,you can only meow now"

Renjun starts to pet Neo's head softly and hears purring sounds comes from the other.

 

While Renjun is hesitantly taking off his clothes he feels a pair of eyes is watching him. Right now it's a cat but he can turn into human. Renjun feels shy.

"Renjun?"

When Renjun looks back he sees Neo turns into human form,half naked again and now both of them are looking at each other with half naked bodies. Renjun quickly covers himself,he panics while trying to wear his shirt. Without saying anything he handed the other his oversized clothes since Neo(or whatever his real name) is much bigger than him.

 

Renjun sits on the chair in front of his working table and Neo is sitting on the bed.

"Okay Neo actually I don't know what should I call you but anyway. Its-"

"My name is Jeno"

"Okay Jeno"

Renjun clears his throat and looks at Jeno directly for the first time. He is so handsome actually. He shakes his head quickly

"Who are you exactly and why are you in cat form?"

"It will sounds coming unbelivable but I'll tell you everything"

"Everything is weird since this morning. I don't think I will get suprised"

 

Both of them smile after Renjun's sarcastic comment and Renjun's heart skipped fastly when he sees Jeno's smile.

 

"Actually I'm a wizard but I'm a newbie" 

"Let me take back my words. It's getting weirder"

"Yeah I know. Anyway while my friend Donghyuck was trying new magic tricks he turned me into a cat and send me nowhere" 

"To my street actually"

"Yes"

"And you don't know how to turn back"

"Yes"

"And you don't know where are you exactly?"

"Yes"

"Ah great!" 

 

Jeno apologetically looks down and plays with his fingers and Renjun feels sorry for him. He thinks about Jeno's family and friends whom worry about him too much. He sits next to Jeno and pats his back softly. Jeno silently clings to him as he do when he is on cat form and it doesn't make Renjun feel weird. He plays with Jeno's hair.

 

"Renju-"

His mom stops when he sees Renjun hugging a guy on his bed and her cheeks flushes. Jeno and Renjun quickly pull apart and Renjun panics

"Mom,no actually... I,him"

"It's okay sweetie,have a good time you both and I was going to asking you that where is Neo but anyway I'll look for him by myself"

His mom leaves the room with a smile on her face and Renjun feels so ashamed. 

"He thinks we are lovers"

Renjun covers his face while turning to Jeno but the other stays unbothered. 

"Actually I loved the idea "

 

"What do you mean??"

 

Meow!

 

Great,now Jeno gone and Neo came. 

 

 

***

 

Renjun wakes up with bare arms are hugging him tightly and he can feel the breathe on his neck. This time he slowly pulls himself apart from Jeno's hug but the other pulls him back into his tight hug. Renjun feels some of his bones get crashed. 

"Jeno?"

Renjun tries to slides himself out again but Jeno is insisting to hold Renjun in his arms

"Jeno I'll get late to school"

"You're so warm"

 

After few tries Renjun quit insisting and closes his eyes in Jeno's tight embrace.

 

When he wakes up again thanks to cat Jeno's licking his face,Renjun holds him tight and puts down. If human Jeno did that they would be kissing and Renjun's cheeks turns to light pink. 

 

He is being lazy with Cat Jeno on the couch while watching TV,since his mom and dad went to work Renjun doesn't have to worry that when will Jeno turns into human form again. 

Doorbell rang.

 

"Injun I can't believe you left me alone all day"

"I couldn't get up from bed like magnets are pulling me back to bed"

Renjun says while directly looking into Neo's (Jeno's) eyes. Jaemin shrugs and takes off his shoes then sits on the couch,next to Neo.

 

"I know that feeling but you can't leave me alone. It's not in our friendship rules"

"Since when we have friendship rules?"

"Since you left me alone today"

 

 

Jeno(Neo) has been listening to their conversations and quickly climbs to Renjun's lap,chafing his head to Renjun's neck whenever Jaemin tries to be touchy with Renjun. 

 

"Neo really doesn't like me"

Meow...

"Should I take it as a yes?"

 

 

***

 

 

All of the wizards are trying to find Jeno after Doyoung learned everything. He didn't get mad to Donghyuck as the other expected since finding his brother is more important. 

"I feel like my head is gonna burst"

Jisung rubs his forehead. It has been weeks since Jeno is lost and they don't know what is sleep while trying to look for the guy. 

"What kind of cat you made Jeno??"

Mark looks up from his book to Donghyuck

"A black stray cat"

"Couldn't you make special genre to find him easiest way??"

"Hyung do you think I know things would be like that?"

"Okay. Sorry"

 

 

***

 

 

It's is so weird eating with Jeno and his parents for Renjun but the most weird thing is Jeno introduced himself as Renjun's boyfriend and Renjun was choking in his non-stop coughings though his parents look okay with it. They never forced Renjun for anything,Renjun know this but he hasn't have a boyfriend before. He doesn't know why did Jeno say this.

 

"Why did you say that you're my boyfriend?"

"Isn't it obvious enough?"

"What is the obvious thing? Jeno no! Not now! OH GOD"

 

Renjun takes Neo in his arms and sighs. What would be better to have "catman" boyfriend. He shuts his eyes tightly when he realises he called Jeno boyfriend in his mind.

 

***

 

This morning when Renjun wakes up Jeno isn't in human form and sleeping next to him. He pets his back softly and gets up to get ready for school. He hopes when he comes back Jeno will be in human form so they can talk about boyfriend thing. Renjun feels the racing in his heart.

 

 

Renjun has luck! Jeno has been waiting him in his human form on his or their bed. 

"Finally you came"

Jeno pulls Renjun to himself and hugs him,Renjun does too. 

"How long have you been into human form?"

Renjun pulls back reluctantly as much as Jeno.

"Half an hour"

"We may not have much time and I want to talk about the boyfriend thing which we were almost doing before you turned into cat" 

 

Renjun panics. He did try to find true words but whenever he opens his mouth he feels like dying and he can hear his heartbeats.

"I like you"

Jeno says it simply as he saying his name without breaking his gaze on Renjun's face. It's true though. He feels safe whenever Renjun holds and hugs him and he only wants to get petted by Renjun,he somehow doesn't like when Jaemin kid gets close to Renjun even though he knows they both are childhood friends. Even if he can't go back to his hometown he wants to be here,beside Renjun.

"But what if your family comes and takes you back?"

"So you like me too?"

Jeno's voice is playful and Renjun gets red. Of course he likes Jeno but there are huge trues that both of them can't ignore.

"I will always beside you with my human form"

Jeno cups Renjun's cheeks and presses his lips to Renjun's soft ones. It's warm and soft,so soft that Jeno loses himself while pressing his lips more. When he feels Renjun is kissing him back he smiles softly and reluctantly pulls himself back. 

When Renjun opens his eyes after the sweet kiss he sees Neo on the ground,chafing his body to his legs and walking between them. Renjun takes him in his arms and lays down on the bed,wishing to see human Jeno quickly.

 

 

***

 

Renjun decides not to sleep since it's weekend tomorrow and he wants to see Jeno. He has been counting the tic-toc sounds come from the clock on the wall. When it's 4.35 am Renjun feels the figure next to him has changed and strong arms pulled him to warm hug Renjun has been waiting for. He didn't want to sleep but his eyelids are resisting his request.

 

Renjun wakes up with soft kisses on his neck and rubs his eyes. He feels happy to see that Jeno is still in his human form. He turns his face towards to Jeno and snuggles into his chest. 

"Did you wait for me all night?"

Jeno's voice is low and it can melt peoples ears. Renjun nods and Jeno smiles because of Renjun's hair tickles his neck.

"Let me see your face I don't know when will I change again"

Renjun looks up and feels Jeno's lips on his. They both smiles before Jeno turns into cat form again. Neo puts his paws on Renjun's cheeks and licks the other's face. It's weird but Renjun chuckles anyways.

 

 

***

 

 

"I FOUND HIM!" 

Mark,Jisung and Doyoung looks at Donghyuck with red eyes. They didn't sleep for days because of Jeno and they hope Hyuck really finds him.

"How?"

"I got signals and according to millionth book I have been reading it happens when the person turns into human form again. I didn't think it will work but it did"

"So? Where is hyung now???"

"He is in Seoul"

"Really?"

Doyoung hits his head dramatically. All the time Jeno was too close to them and they couldn't find him till now. What a disappointment.

 

 

When they get closer where Donghyuck gets signal they observe the area. It's such a peaceful neighbourhood and it's good thing that Jeno is safe.

 

"What the!"

Mark makes them stop when they see Jeno with a boy at the street. They are holding hands and Jeno has just kissed the guy's left cheek.

"He looks pretty fine. Let's leave"

Jisung is ready to go back before Doyoung holds his arm.

"He is my brother how can I leave him here?"

Jisung nods quietly.

 

***

 

Jeno's eyes widened in shock when he sees his brother and his friends in front of him,for Renjun it's not hard to guess who are they as looking at Jeno's expression.

"Hyung?"

Jeno hugs him quickly and his friends,leaving Renjun's hand and Renjun feels cold because of sudden emptyness. This would happen he knows that and he watches Jeno.

 

They all sit on grasses and Jeno tells everything. He looks so happy and again Renjun feels empty. 

"-I want something"

Renjun finally raises up his head and looks at Jeno and the boy looks at him too. His eyes are sincere and his smiles is making Renjun's heart melt.

"Sure tell me"

"After I totally turn into my human form I wanna stay with Renjun"

A cough crisis for Renjun. He didn't expect this and honestly when Jeno first told him the time he confessed Renjun didn't believe him,he just wanted to believe but Jeno really did it.

"Really hyung?"

Jeno nods and holds Renjun's hand in his wide palms. It is warm and Renjun looks at him again with a soft smile on his lips,Jeno wanted to kiss him right there.

"Okay if you really want it"

 

 

 

*****

 

-2 years later-

 

"Jeno have you seen Seol?"

"Huh? She was around kitchen"

"Ah she is here"

 

Renjun takes Seol in his arms and kisses her head. Jeno clings to Renjun's and chafes his head to Renjun's hair as he is a cat like his old days.

"So you really ignore Me,Bongsik and Lal for Seol?"

"I haven't said that"

"I should go back to my old cat days"

Jeno sits on the couch and pats next to him. Renjun lets go Seol off in his arms and sits next to Jeno,puts his head on the other's wide chest. Jeno gives a quick kiss to Renjun's hair and makes circles on his spin softly

"Babe?"

"Hm?"

"What if Bongshik,Nal and Seol are also turn into human?????"


End file.
